Por Honor
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Meryl Stryfe junto a su compañera Milly Thompson emprenden la búsqueda de Vash Estampida, dispuesta a saldar su deuda con el Huracán Humano. Inspirado en la serie Trigun. El siguiente fic participa en el reto ¡Multifandom! Del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y Tú?" Créditos de portada: Solidgrafi


_Saludo a la comunidad Fanfiction y realizo mi primer fic para el Fandom de Trigun; dicha serie me tocó verla de grande y me agradaron sus capítulos, por tal razón decidí hacer algo o lo que pudo haber sucedido después en que Vash y Knives desaparecen._

 _Espero que no sea esto mi debut y despedida._

 _Disclaimer: El siguiente fic participa en el reto ¡Multifandom! Del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y Tú?"_

 _Los personajes de Trigun no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yasuhiro Nightow, sólo soy dueña de los OC._

 _Créditos de portada: Solidgrafi._

* * *

 _ **Por Honor**_

 _(Long Shot)_

 **1**

Nos encontrábamos recorriendo los inmensos caminos desérticos por medio de las bestias de carga, mi compañera Milly Thompson tenía un semblante tan agotador producto de éste clima infernal.

-¿Pronto llegaremos, verdad Meryll?- Pronunció con voz aguda propia de ella.

-Falta poco Milly – Respondí animándola.

Seguíamos los pasos de Vash Estampida, el huracán humano quien con sólo mencionar el nombre me hace perder lo poco que me queda de racionalidad.

El sol estaba en su punto, habíamos recorrido algunas dunas hasta que finalmente, vimos en el horizontes tres plantas; bueno, quienes no estén familiarizados, las plantas son construcciones que asemejan a una bombilla o un foco cuya función consiste en suministrar electricidad a los poblados cercanos.

-¡Rápido Milly, ya estamos cerca! – Grité entusiasmada.

Noté como cambió su semblante y empezamos a espolear a aquellas bestias que, al igual que nosotros nos soportarían más éste clima de los mil demonios.

Poco a poco mientras avanzábamos observamos como empezaban a sobresalir las casas construidas al estilo del viejo Oeste. Técnicamente nuestro planeta vive o ha sobrevivido a la usanza de los vaqueros y bandidos, según es lo que sé conforme a la historia que se nos ha revelado.

Se lograba visualizar los colores desgastados y como eso le daba el toque nostálgico, el polvo del desierto lograba empañar los cristales dándoles un aspecto longevo. Sin contar que pronto nos encontraríamos en el centro la cantina o taberna en donde podríamos recuperar las fuerzas.

Dejamos a las bestias en los bebederos para que pudieran saciar su sed.

Caminamos hacia el interior de aquel establecimiento y bueno, los sujetos que se logran apreciar siempre responden a los estereotipos: Hombres de mediana y avanzada edad con botellas de vino y fumando cigarrillos jugando a los naipes, un pianista tocando en el fondo piezas clásicas para ambientar el lugar, un cantinero que puede tener la cara de mal genio; pero en esta ocasión era un hombre de cabellos plateados de mirada serena quien usaba una camisa en color gris y un mandil en color negro, por la tela que usaba podría decir que era una prenda nueva.

Y claro, no podrían faltar las miradas lascivas hacia dos mujeres que entran en un lugar como ése.

-¿Qué desean tomar? – Preguntó el hombre con voz tranquila y educada.

Cuando uno no hace éste tipo de trabajos y el tener a varios sujetos observándote detenidamente puede hacer que uno quiera renunciar, pero durante éste tiempo, Milly me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, juntas hemos sobrevivido a emboscadas, ¿qué más podría pedir?

-¡Por favor deme un chocolate con crema batida y una cereza en la punta por favor! – Mencionó mi amiga con su clásico entusiasmo.

Pude notar cómo aquellos hombres parecían desmayarse o no daban crédito a lo que había pedido.

-Agradeceré una soda fría para refrescarme. – Le mencioné de forma educada y cortés.

Aunque no los veía podía sentir las miradas acosadoras y escuchar los cuchicheos burlones hacia nosotros.

El cantinero trajo nuestros pedidos y ambas empezamos a consumir nuestras bebidas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes, puede decirnos en dónde localizar a Vash Estampida?

Un sobresalto se produjo en aquel recinto: sillas cayeron de forma precipitada al igual que muchas copas se rompieron de forma abrupta, sin contar que el hombre que nos atendía parecía estar resignado ante ése suceso.

-¡Ustedes deben estar locas, ¿acaso no saben del encuentro que sostuvo con Knives?! – Mencionó un hombre de complexión esquelética y tez morena, usaba un atuendo vaquero aunque no sabía si el moco que le colgaba de la nariz era por exceso de alcohol o producto de alguna sintomatología del miedo.

-Entonces, ¿han sabido de él? – Volví a preguntar sin inmutarme.

-Disculpe señorita, pero ¿por qué está buscando a ese hombre? ¿Quiere la recompensa de los sesenta millones de doblondólares? – Me preguntó con curiosidad el cantinero.

Mis ojos se posaron en él y con voz pausada y serena respondí para que todos pudieran escuchar con claridad lo que diría:

-Él salvó nuestras vidas y su vida peligra.

 **2**

La ciudad a la que habíamos entrado tenía por nombre de "Junia", y no se distinguía de otras ciudades ubicadas en el plano desértico.

Milly empezó a contar nuestra historia y cómo habíamos localizado de forma sui generis al "Huracán Humano" y no pude evitar sonreír y entristecerme por aquellas personas que habíamos conocido en nuestro recorrido, principalmente del cura Wolfswood. A veces me imagino que él en el fondo amaba a Milly ya que ambos parecían congeniar muy bien.

Por otra parte, mi mirada se desvió ante el color oscuro de la soda notando como el hielo empezaba a derretirse, un recuerdo me hizo la mala pasada: podía observar la imagen de Vash sumergirse en el fondo del vaso.

" _¡Éste mundo está hecho de amor y paz!"_

Podía escuchar su voz animada y estridente, a veces visualizaba que en cualquier momento podría entrar con su clásico abrigo rojo y lentes redondos llevando consigo sus pertenencias y saludando de forma cordial sin importar si estaba rodeado de enemigos.

-¿Acaso no están muertos los que querían matar a Vash? – Preguntó uno de los curiosos.

Giré con lentitud el rostro y empecé a comentar el motivo.

-Es bien sabido por ustedes que Vash ha sido el fugitivo de éste planeta y temido por lo peligroso que es. Si bien es cierto que quienes intentan agredirle ocasionan daños colaterales, también sabrán que fue perseguido durante mucho tiempo por personas con habilidades de asesino lideradas por Knives y Legato.

Respiré profundamente antes de proseguir con el relato y bebí con lentitud un poco de lo que tenía en aquel vaso dejando que refrescara mi garganta.

-Knives quiso desquiciar por todos los medios al Huracán Humano y por poco lo consigue cuando nosotras fuimos emboscadas por gente inocente manipulada por Legato. Fue para nosotras una experiencia de miedo ver a una turba poseída dispuestos a herirnos, pero Vash salvó nuestras vidas terminando con la vida de su enemigo.

Mi mirada se perdió por instantes, deseaba llorar porque aún no lograba olvidar la reacción de Vash ante el dolor que le produjo quitar una vida, pero debía continuar con el relato.

-Él ha salvado nuestras vidas y decidió alejarse de nosotras para evitar que Knives nos encontrara, debía hacerse cargo del dañor que había ocasionado a lo largo de su vida, sigo en deuda con él.

Suspiré con pesar, llevándome la diestra en el corazón tratando de recobrar las fuerzas.

-Sin embargo, aunque ha transcurrido algunos meses del hecho, han llegado a nuestros oídos que todavía quedan personas leales a Knives y Legato, tratando de matarle, y aunque por ahora él no se haya dignado a aparecer, por honor debo protegerle.

Las miradas incrédulas se dibujaban en el rostro de aquellos hombres como quien tratara de comprender la gran revelación.

El cantinero nos observó con detenimiento.

-Pueden quedarse a dormir en el segundo piso, pero por favor deseamos que se vayan de Junia lo más pronto posible. – Expresó con voz apagada.

Y pareciera que con su mirada nos indicara que comprendía la situación, pero no deseaba que algún inocente perdiera la vida en el proceso.

 **3**

El segundo piso resultó ser bastante acogedor, contaba con una de las mejores vistas del lugar, a lo lejos podíamos ver como el sol con su tono rojizo empezaba a ocultarse y las luces de las plantas empezaban a iluminar el lugar.

-¡Mira Meryll, nos dejaron frutas, cereal y leche! – Expresaba emocionada ante ello.

Milly siempre ha demostrado entusiasmo y optimismo por las pequeñas cosas, por mi parte deseaba en el fondo tener ése optimismo porque en realidad, había olvidado lo que es alegrarse por los detalles sencillos.

-Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no lo crees? – Le contesté de forma cortés.

Mientras ella preparaba o administraba lo que pronto terminaría en nuestros estómagos, me dedicaba a revisar las armas que llevaba conmigo ocultas bajo mi guardapolvos, no podría decir si era blanca o beige, después de tanto con las arenas y el clima del desierto se han decolorado por completo.

Mis buenas amigas, las hermosas _Derringers_ nos han sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión y por ende procuro que siempre se encuentren en las mejores condiciones.

-¡Meryll, la cena está servida!

Escuché la voz melodiosa de mi compañera, aunque el caminar con Vash y Wolfswood nos habían llevado a desarrollar nuestros sentidos.

-¡Al suelo Milly! – Grité con voz potente.

Vi como ella se arrojaba al piso mientras que el fuego de metralla atravesaba la puerta y las paredes, si la luz estaba encendida, los disparos dejaron la habitación a oscuras; podía escucharse como la leche y los platos quedaban reducidos a rompecabezas.

No podía darme el lujo de llorar y de gritar, dentro de mí debía salir esa fuerza interna para poder llevar a cabo nuestra enmienda.

La ráfaga de fuego había cesado, percibí como Milly se arrastraba para hacer uso de su _Stuntgun_.

El crujir de la madera indicaba que los que habían perpetrado el ataque deseaban concluir su trabajo sin errores, noté por las siluetas que cuatro hombres habían ingresado a nuestra habitación, podía percibirse el sonido del arma amartillada.

-¡Revisen el lugar, y traigan sus cabezas inmediatamente! – Expresó un hombre cuya voz indicaba que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales.

-¡No seas idiota, Chester! – Intervinó un hombre cuya complexión denotaba ser obesa - ¡Recuerda que debemos encontrarlas con vida e intercambiarlas por Knives!

Ahora todo tenía sentido, deseaban provocar a Vash y que éste saliera de él por nosotras, no podía permitirlo.

Sin verlo venir, Milly accionó su arma y dejó aturdido al obeso, mientras que los otros tres disparaban en medio de la oscuridad.

No debía matarles pero a éstas alturas no podía predecir lo que sucedería; disparé a la altura de los brazos y hombros con el fin de que no pudieran accionar sus armas, mientras que Milly disparó en tres ocasiones logrando dejarlos fuera de combate.

-¿Te encuentras bien Merryll?

Me encontraba sudando frío, no podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido: fue la primera vez en que no terminamos como rehén dentro de una banda de pistoleros, agradecía por ello.

Solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Milly arrastró los cuerpos para dejarlos en medio de la plaza, muchos curiosos se acercaron y otros veían por las rendijas de las ventanas lo sucedido: Los niños querían ver de cerca a los agresores pero sus madres se lo impedían y otros más, quienes eran los ayudantes del _Sheriff_ se los llevaban para encerrarlos.

-¡Increíble que hayan sobrevivido ante la banda de _Slater!_ \- Mencionó uno de los presentes.

Mi mirada se transformó como el de una serpiente, expresaba demasiado, y sin desearlo fomenté el terror en aquel hombre.

Milly tuvo que tranquilizarme y me susurró al oído que ella se haría cargo en obtener información.

Mientras procuraba tener los cincos sentidos en alerta, el cantinero se acercó y con la mirada pedía que le disculpara.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero me amenazaron. – Expresó cabizbajo.

Recuerdo que lo tomé de los hombros y con gentileza le dije que aceptaba las disculpas.

-Si usted busca al Huracán Humano – me mencionó con voz sombría – deberán caminar más allá del "Cañón del Diablo" que es la parte más recóndita de Junia, según cuentan que una especie de objeto metálico parecido al resto de una nave espacial, si es que así le llaman se encuentra en las profundidades de ese lugar… pero es muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué no había mencionado esto antes? – Le pregunté de manera respetuosa.

-Porque Slater busca al huracán humano, también estoy en deuda con Vash, él me dijo que si alguna vez llegaba una mujer de cabello oscuro junto a una chica alta de cabello marrón preguntando por su paradero procurara ahuyentarlas, aunque de antemano sabría que ustedes no se detendrían.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿él sigue vivo? – Pregunté tratando de disimular mi emoción.

Aquel hombre me dirigió una mirada como la de un hombre que comprende cuando una mujer le importa alguien.

-La última vez que lo ví, tenía algunas heridas que Knives le había provocado pero se encontraba animado, más ahora que había logrado someter a quien le había causado tanto daño.

Abracé a aquel hombre y el sueño literalmente se me fue.

-Meryl, debemos descansar si queremos continuar con nuestra misión. – Expresó mi compañera de forma comprensiva y a regañadientes me hizo conciliar el sueño.

 **4**

Al día siguiente emprendimos la marcha con dirección al cañon del diablo, nos dieron otras bestias de repuesto y nos llevamos provisiones como la cantidad suficiente de agua para poder emprender nuestra búsqueda y evitar que el tal _Slater_ llegara en donde se encontraba Vash.

Para no perder la objetividad le pregunté a Milly si había obtenido información adicional; y bueno, ella es muy detallada con sus informes.

-El tal _Slater_ es un forajido que busca la recompensa que ofrecen por Vash y a su vez desea probar sus habilidades contra él. Fue en su momento candidato a convertirse en un ser llamado _Gung-Ho_ pero su temperamento suicida ponía en riesgo a sus compañeros, por tal razón fue delegado a ser un sirviente de Legato.

Escuchaba con atención lo que ella me decía.

-Milly, ¿te dieron una descripción de cómo es para estar prevenidas?

-Dicen que es un hombre alto de dos metros quince centímetros, cuya musculatura se encuentra alterada, su cabello es de color violeta y ojos totalmente blancos de mirada desquiciada, viste como un caballero inglés usando un monóculo del lado izquierdo, fuma habanos y se mueve con rapidez sin contar su fuerza sobre humana.

Notaba que mi amiga empezaba a palidecer con la descripción que me daba el fulano…

-Mencionan que ha asaltado y asesinado, sin contar que es un violador… ¡todo un rufián! – Gritó ella temerosa.

Quería gritar también pero tragué saliva.

-No podemos dejar que ése tipo se acerque a Vash, a éstas alturas sabrá que sus hombres están presos pero….

De forma repentina las bestias se agitaron como a su vez nos tiraron con todo y cosas, corrían de forma despavorida junto al pueblo.

-¡¿Qué les pasa éstas bestias?! – Exclamó Milly de forma alterada.

Mi rostro se desencajó cuando entre las arenas emergían dos gusanos de color ocre, quizás tendrían de cinco a ocho metros de altura y cuyo grosor era evidentemente mayor, se veía que en la cabeza en la parte de su boca o fauces toda una circunferencia de dientes filos.

-¡Milly, corre! – Grité de forma desesperada.

Ambas nos movimos en diferente dirección, y podía escuchar los lamentos de ella pidiendo un ascenso.

Los gusanos se proyectaban en la arena de forma violenta levantando grandes cantidades, cortándonos la visibilidad para huír, sin embargo… Milly observó un detalle.

-¡Meryl, ellos no atacan en las zonas rocosas!

Efectivamente, había un camino de piedra lo suficientemente amplio lo cual indicaba la entrada al cañón.

Sin dudarlo nos lanzamos a correr como dos locas despavoridas buscando salvarse y afortunadamente logramos ponernos a salvo, sin embargo, notamos que la maleta con nuestras provisiones se hundían en el fondo de la arena junto a los gusanos.

No había marcha atrás.

Logré divisar a lo lejos una estela de polvo lo cual no me pareció natural, le pedí a Milly que me pasara los binoculares para mirar mejor y efectivamente un grupo de veinte hombres liderados por _Slater_ estaban siguiendo nuestro rastro.

-No hay marcha atrás. – Le dije a mi compañera tragando saliva. - ¿Estás preparada para esto Milly?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba su arma.

No teníamos tiempo para hacer la exploración pertinente pero si algo sabíamos es que por naturaleza éste sería el lugar perfecto para emboscar a alguien o quedar sepultados.

Me deshice de esas ideas y ambas nos dirigimos al interior del cañon.

Observamos que aunque el sol fuese inclemente en la parte de afuera, su interior era totalmente frío y húmedo, salamandras, tarántulas, víboras nos salían al paso, desafortunadamente mi rostro se topó con una telaraña y para mayor de mi desgracia una horrible araña se posó en ella.

Grité como una niña y como pude me lo quité del rostro.

-¡Tranquila Meryll, ella no te mordió!

-Menos mal. – Susurré temerosa.

A lo lejos podía escuchar que los hombres de _Slater_ tenían problemas con los gusanos y recurrían a sus armas para poder ahuyentar a las bestias. De inmediato tuvimos que separarnos para poder hallar mejores posibilidades de supervivencia.

-¡Curioso lugar para esconderte Vash! – murmuré a regañadientes.

Observaba la parte superior y noté que podía subir a un segundo nivel, mi peso y condición física me lo permitieron y emprendí la escalada, desde ahí pude distinguir que Milly se había dado cuenta de ello y había tomado una posición de franco tirador.

Por seña le indiqué que guardara silencio.

Aunque el viento murmuraba, los pasos de aquellos hombres se escuchaban sonoramente.

Pude distinguir que de los veinte hombres que nos perseguían, había diecisiete en el interior junto con su líder.

Sin embargo, un grito de dolor interrumpió el silencio, uno de los forajidos se quejaba de haber sido mordido por una víbora. Un disparo se escuchó haciendo que de nuevo volviera el silencio.

-¡Imbécil, acaba de delatarnos! – Se escuchó una voz que hablaba con frialdad.

Los demás hombres guardaron silencio aunque en el fondo temían que pudieran perder la vida en manos de aquel sujeto.

Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de lo que habíamos descubierto, les apuntaba directamente a la cabeza cuando sentí que algo peludo se posicionaba en mi hombro.

" _Tranquila Meryl, no vayas a gritar, es una araña muy muy fea…y un loco con sus hombres está en la parte de abajo… tranquila… respira…."_

Me repetía eso mentalmente mientras escuchaba que esos sujetos avanzaban.

-¡Señor, hay rastros de sangre por éste lado! – Mencionó uno de los secuaces.

Recordé las palabras del cantinero.

-¡Vash! – susurré.

No sentí como tomé al arácnido y lo arroje al suelo yendo éste a caer en el hombro de uno de nuestros perseguidores.

Los hombres se dieron cuenta del adorno que llevaba su compañero y por señas le indicaban que no gritara para que no terminara sus días de forma cruel.

Sin embargo, ésta había mordido al hombre y no pudo evitar gritar, ocurriendo lo predecible.

-¡Veo que estoy rodeado de imbéciles! – Gritó _Slater._

El sonido del Stuntgun de Milly aturdiendo a los hombres fue el inicio de aquella emboscada.

 **5**

Aquel cañón se había convertido en una especie de ratonera, donde un movimiento en falso era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-¡Milly, debiste haberme hecho una señal!

-Lo siento Meryl pero debes proteger a Vash. – Expresó de forma tranquila en medio del fuego cruzado. – Los detendré mientras avanzas.

-¡Mátenlas! – Dijo _Slater_ de forma tétrica.

Milly tenía razón, debía saldar mi deuda con Vash, no podía darme el lujo de ser observadora.

Distinguía como algunos hombres de aquel asesino avanzaban, mientras que yo lograba moverme por el segundo nivel, saque mis armas _Derringer_ para poder hacerles frente, lograba herir las extremidades sin quitar la vida.

 _Slater_ caminaba con pasos ágiles y del interior de su saco había sustraído un arma tipo escuadra cuyos disparos lo hacía hacia mi persona. Logré ocultarme tras una pared propia del cañón logrando evitar las balas, sin embargo una de ellas rozó mi hombro zurdo.

Pude sentir el dolor y como la sangre empezó a teñir la tela.

-¡Estamos cerca! – Expresó un subalterno.

No debía dejar que Vash fuese acorralado.

Juntando fuerzas de flaqueza, me seguí moviendo cuando no me percaté de un desnivel lo que provocó que cayera de forma accidentada, resbalé por la pendiente tal cual fuese una resbaladilla y de forma accidental, caí encima de dos hombres que protegían la retaguardia de _Slater_ dejándoles inconscientes.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas aunque otro grupo de hombres armados me esperaba para impedirme que siguiera a su líder, de forma hábil estudiaba el patrón de los disparos como a su vez esperaba en el momento en que ellos tuvieran que volver a ponerles municiones.

Habiendo llegado ese momento, de entre las sombras aparecía con nuevas armas _derringer_ para dejar heridos a mis agresores.

Conforme me introducía al cañón, ya no lograba escuchar a Milly y el resto de los disparos, la luz empezaba a agudizarse, no alcanza a distinguir los sonidos de _Slater_.

Sin embargo una mano gigantesca me tomó por el cuello levantándome como muñeca de trapo, sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban por instantes.

Me lanzó con violencia haciendo que me impactará en la pared del cañon.

Mis gritos se ahogaron, no pude evitar llorar por el dolor.

-¡Quiero que grites, para que Vash venga! – Expresó aquel hombre sonriendo con malicia.

Pude escuchar que se empezaba a tronar los nudillos, por dentro me estremecí.

Me levante como pude y tomé mi arma pero él me la arrebató y volvió a tomar mi cuello con su diestra, levantándome nuevamente.

-¡Deberías quitarte la ropa, pequeña! – Volvió a decir de forma sádica y con la zurda arrancó parte de mi blusa.

Un miedo atroz me paralizó, por poco lograba arrancarme el sujetador.

-¡Llama a Vash para que pueda salvarte! – Estalló en una carcajada.

Aquel sujeto estaba explotando mis miedos, las lágrimas me traicionaban y reuniendo el esfuerzo en mis piernas logre impulsarlas para poder patear violentamente sus áreas nobles lo cual hizo que me soltara.

Como pude salí corriendo y deje que mi instinto de supervivencia me guiara cuando a lo lejos logré divisar lo que el cantinero me había dicho, parte de la nave espacial que lucía toda oxidada y mal trecha estaba ahí.

Eso significaba que Vash estaba cerca y a la vez era un conflicto de emociones que se gestaban en mi interior.

Sin contar que técnicamente estaba vulnerable, aún conservaba mi guardapolvo con el resto de mis armas, que técnicamente eran cuatro _Derringers_ y debía utilizar cada disparo de forma acertiva.

Me escondí detrás de los escombros para ganar posición.

Pude distinguir como _Slater_ aún con los trozos de mi blusa en sus manos llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba la nave.

-¡Vash Estampida, pelea conmigo si en verdad eres un hombre! – Expresó el hombre en un tono desafiante.

Le observé con atención y no pude evitar disparar antes que continuara avanzando.

El hombre se movió con rapidez esquivando los disparos.

-Ya veo, ¡primero será tu novia, y tú serás el siguiente! – Expresó con voz confiada.

Volvió a sacar su arma escuadra y emprendió el intercambio de fuego cruzado.

Continuaba resguardándome para evitar recibir un daño mayor, pero sabría que tarde o temprano _Slater_ perdería la paciencia.

Pude notar como una silueta de fisonomía delgada se asomaba para salir a la luz, conociendo a Vash cometería uno de sus actos suicidas.

-¡Ocultate Vash! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras salía al frente de _Slater_ disparándole.

Lograba herir sus brazos conforme avanzaba, y con habilidad cambié de arma para utilizar las últimas balas que tenía y en un acto suicida disparé hacia uno de los paneles de la nave que se notaban frágiles haciendo que éste impactara contra _Slater._

Éste último amenazaba con dañar la integridad física de Vash y sin dudarlo logré mi objetivo justo a tiempo antes que el villano hiciera de la suyas.

Respiraba de forma agitada habiendo contenido al perseguidor, y sin más grité el nombre de Vash y de Milly para que pudieran llegar, sin embargo… aquel panel, el cuál debió haber dejado inconsciente a mi rival, fue despojado como si él se hubiese quitado una sábana.

Noté que intentaba disparar pero él se había quedado sin municiones, movió la cabeza para quitarse la tensión de los músculos y como si fuera una bestia, se lanzó contra mí directo a embestirme.

Logre esquivar momentáneamente el ataque de mi enemigo, y apenas me quedaban dos balas en mi arma.

Me quité el guardapolvo y lo use como si fuese una capa al estilo de la tauromaquia, echándosela en el rostro para quitarle la visión. Mi brazo herido empezaba a entumirse y en cualquier momento aquella herida me pasaría la factura.

En el momento decisivo lancé mis últimas dos balas directo a las rodillas de _Slater,_ lo que ocasionó que él ya no pudiera continuar.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban con velocidad, pude distinguir la figura de Milly quien al verme quedó horrorizada.

De inmediato, ella se quitó su gabardina para ponérmela encima y evitar que siguiera proyectando mi desnudez.

-¿Por cierto, en dónde está Vash? – Preguntó Milly.

Había notado su silueta, sin embargo nos introducimos al interior de la nave logrando notar que el Huracán Humano tenía una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Nunca podré olvidar este día! – Mencionaba totalmente aturdido.

Podía ver su cara con tintes pervertidos, si no fuera por Milly ya le hubiera destrozado la cara a golpes.

Sin embargo, aún puedo conservo en mi memoria el poder haberle visto, logré cumplir mi misión…

Fue por Amor…

Todo esto… Por Honor.

Mi nombre es Meryl Stryfe, ésta es parte de la historia no contada hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
